Leopold Pedrag Shield
| position = Admiral | rank = }} Leopold Pedrag Shield, also known as Benedict Arnold, The Black Sheep, Finn Manswifer, Gradl Peschtal or simply Gerald Gradl, is a human traitor. Origins Exactly when this traitor was born is unclear. It is believed, however, that his incarnation known as Du Schor came about on Earth, in Germany in 0666 AD. When he was still young, he killed his father and slept with his mother, and had three children. But not wanting any children to live on after him (since he wanted to live forever), he slew them as they were born. His mother turned against him, and tried to kill him after he slew her third son: but he slit her throat. He was never the same after that. He changed his given name from Bfjorn to Finn when he journeyed to Scandinavia. While there, he became a fugitive. He was known as Manswifer because of his unnatural attraction to rape his male victims. But this caused him to contract what were called in the 21st century STDs. He would have died shortly then, but he discovered an alien ship that had crashed in Norway ages ago. By complete accident, he caused himself to be cloned. First Clone The first clone was completely healthy, and had none of the illnesses that the other had. The clone killed the original and look his place. With new life, Finn continued to live a life of crime, debauchery and lawlessness to the fullest. He kept the alien ship a secret, hiding it in a cave in Norway. When the Church of Rome later on to convert the Norwegians to "catholicism", Finn fought them at first. After this, he smuggled the ship in secrecy back to Germany. There, he entered the Church as a monk. His habits were not shed so easily, but the Church made no public spectacle of his "relations with young boys", his "frequent visits to the 'red light' district", as long as he went to church, paid his money and said his prayers. After a time, however, this new body began to grow old, and to take on many diseases such as the former had. Brother Finn the Holy left the monastery and entered the Black Forest, where he used his alien ship to clone himself again. Second Clone However, this did not turn out as he expected. A new body was not suddenly formed for him, as had happened with the first body. He had to suffer through his diseases and eventually he died therefrom. The new clone was then born as a infant to a rich family. Called Dedrauch Getwich, this incarnation was no better than the first. After killing his father, sleeping with his mother, killing their children and then killing her, he decided to return to the life of crime. This only lasted until he was once again infected with the same diseases. He used his cloning device from the alien ship again, and had to endure dying again in order to be cloned as a child once more. Third Clone The third clone turned out to be different. Instead of killing his father, he lived under him and became a rich man. However, this didn't content him either. He thought that this was enough of life, and so he went back to the alien ship to destroy it, thereby causing him to die naturally. But instead, the ship was activated and he was sent off into the depths of space. During his time in space, he learned to control the ship, and soon he found himself on an alien world. Free from the bonds of Earth, he entered debauchery again. He spread his seed across the galaxy, and didn't have to kill them since he could just jump aboard his ship and take off without any responsibility to whatever children may have been born. But his actions affected generations to come, for the children he created were the progenitors of thousands of races of near-human races encountered by the Federation during the 23rd century. Fourth Clone By the time of the fourth cloning, Gradl Arnold returned to Earth, and joined the British Colonies in America. In an attempt to cause chaos, he betrayed the rebel colonists to the British, and became the infamous Benedict Arnold. Though they killed him, he had already prepared himself for cloning. Fifth Clone The fifth clone began taking part in organizations that persecuted minorities. Not much is known about this one. Sixth Clone By the time of the sixth clone, Earth was caught up in the Second World War. Naturally, he joined the Nazi party. However, he found their methods too tame and civil, and so he deserted and went to America. There he joined the neo-Nazi group called the Brotherhood of the Aryan Race. Here he found a purpose: controlling the world through elimination of the minorities. He remained with them until this clone died off in 2015. went back in time to prevent the assimilation of the Nazis by the Borg, Edward Shield was forced to save this incarnation of his father, since it would mean his nonexistence if he were assimilated.}} Seventh Clone The seventh clone lived through World War III, and saw First Contact. It made sure that the Cochrane Movement kept to ideals that were supported by the Brotherhood, and supported them in their "conditioning". This clone, called Gradl Peschtal, continued to live into the 22nd century, but was killed by Jonathan Archer. Eighth Clone Early in the life of the eighth clone, called Leopold Pedrag Shield, he encountered an alien woman with whom he had relations. This woman happened to be carrying a strain of the rage virus, which was passed on to him. He killed her and continued on working for the Brotherhood in the 23rd century, during which he mentored Yakob Sanders in the Brotherhood. It was during this time that he encountered Marja Djurhuus. He had various encounters with her, and then continued on with his life, hoping to become a member of the Federation Council. However, she caught up with him and forced him at gun-point to take responsibility for her children. This he did not like, and he hated her and her children for it. Chief among the children that he hated was Ed, the youngest. He was the object of most of his aggression; he continually tried to make Ed's life miserable, painful, or to just kill him outright. But Ed would have to endure only nine years of this torture. After getting the promotion to Admiral that he so coveted, Leo took Marya and Ed to their new home on Megara II. While en route, their ship was attacked by Romulans and Leo and Marya were killed. Ninth Clone But the ninth clone had already been started. This one contained an inert form of the rage virus, which would later be passed onto his son. This ninth clone called himself Gerald Gradl, and signed aboard the and C. On the second ship, during the captaincy of his son, Captain Shield, he portrayed the most of his former debauchery. With the help of fellow Aryan Dr. Franz von Aldrich, he organized a mutiny. The mutiny failed, however, and Gradl died at the hands of his son, who pounded his face into a bloody mess with his hands. Tenth Clone In 2405, while entertaining Edward Shield and his crew on Earth, Jean-Luc Picard and Alynna Nechayev secretly discovered the remnants of the alien ship and used it to re-clone Leo Shield. However, the original DNA sample had become so corrupted that they needed another with Edward Shield's blood in order to create the clone. Their only choice was L'taL Shield, whom they killed and used her DNA (though mixed with Klingon DNA, it still held Shield's DNA and was the only readily available person). Trivia *Leo (in all of his incarnations) is NOT homosexual (since the Brotherhood, like the Nazis, frown on homos). More correctly, he is a sadist (and, because that causes pain to his victims, he does it). Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:Admirals Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel